Kageyama Hikaru
Kageyama Hikaru (影山輝) is a supporting character introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and a forward for Raimon (GO). Appearance Hikaru has short, bluish-purple hair and black eyes which have a white spot and a brown spot at each bottom corner. He has fair skin. His hair sometimes look like a crab pincer. Personality He seems to be a carefree person. Though when he was about to state his surname he had second thoughts telling it, It shows that he's a person worried about what others might think about him. He also cares for this team mates. Plot (GO) He first appears in episode 24 to join the soccer club. When he reveals his surname is "Kageyama", Endou, Kidou and Haruna were initially surprised, but accepted Hikaru soon after. He gets along good with Tenma and Shinsuke. In the anime, he was hessistant to reveals his surname to the point where Kidou need to go harsh on him. In the game, he immediately says his surname right after Haruna asked for his name. In episode 25, he is seen to be training with the other members. He's not very good at first, with Kariya Masaki making fun of him because he can't dribble and he hits his head against the goalpost. However, he is able to learn incredibly fast, being able to strike a very nice and strong shoot which impressed Sangoku Taichi after watching Kurama Norihito for only a few seconds and learn how to dribble just by watching Kirino Ranmaru (after he was tricked by Kariya, that is). During the patch to the Snowland Stadium he seems to be happy by his debut as a Raimon player. He sits on the b ench and watches on the match of Raimon VS Hakuren in Episode 026 (GO). He comments on the match on how Double Wing cannot breakthrough Zettai Shouheki. In Episode 027 (GO), he plays on the match of Raimon Vs. Hakuren, this is because he talked with Coach Endou and Kidou and stated how Double Wing could not work and that he knows how it can work, then he joins the match and this marks the first time he is on a match. After succesfully releasing and completing Double Wing, he shot the ball towards the goal in which Shirosaki did not have the time to react and Hikaru scored the first goal with a powerful and fast shoot. In the end, Raimon won. He isn't seen playing against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) in the episode 029, but sits on the bench.In Episode 33 he seemed to be worried about Amagi. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon , Kurumada and Hikaru injuried.]]Kageyama Hikaru is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon allong with the other two new Raimon players, Kariya Masaki and Nishiki Ryouma and the whole team of Raimon, except by Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji, Kurama Norihito, Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke. During the trailer can be see that he and his teammates are badly beaten by Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. Hissatsu *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' (3DS/Wii Game) *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' (3DS Game) *'SH Soul Bringer' (Keshin Hissatsu - 3DS Game) *'OF Sprint Coupe' (3DS Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'Double Wing' Keshin *'KH' Demon Warrior Pendragon (3DS Game) Relationships *'Kageyama Reiji' (uncle) *'Kageyama Tougo '(grandfather) Trivia *Hikaru is Kageyama Reiji's nephew. *His full name contradicts itself, as 'Kageyama' means shadow mountain and 'Hikaru' comes from hikari which means light. *He is shown to be a fast learner. **He was able to master dribbling in a short time after listening to Kirino's advice. **He was able to strike a very nice shoot after watching Kurama only at a glance. *He seems to be good at naming hissatsu and tactics as shown in Episode 025 (GO), unlike Kariya, who isn't good at naming hissatsu and tactics. *In Episode 25 the reason why he didn't want to say his surname was because he was afraid they won't accept him in since he's Kageyama's nephew who did many bad things to Raimon in the past, but luckily no one in Raimon's team heard about Kageyama. *In the game, he is hesitant to enter the Soccer Club's room and unlike the anime, he immediately reveals his surname when asked. *Judging that he was the one who named the hissatsu tactic; Double Wing, and he was also the person who completed it, he has some skills that he might have gotten from heredity from the Kageyama family. *He is a forward just like his Grandfather, Kageyama Tougo. *He has the same forename as Aporo Hikaru. *His character song is "Houkago Chemistry (After-School Chemisty)" (with Kariya) Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User